


A Picnic!

by adhd_combeferre



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: First Fic!, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Teen and up for language, Underage Drinking, and not dead or mourning, au where nadia knows and is supportive, love these boys just want them to be happy, super duper fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_combeferre/pseuds/adhd_combeferre
Summary: Jason and Peter sneak out of St. Cecilia's early one morning to spend the day together, starting with a picnic!





	A Picnic!

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff in this, hope you enjoy!

Jason quickly scrambled to throw the rest of the food into his bag.  
"Oh shit, what am I forgetting?" he asked Peter, who was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth hurriedly while simultaneously pulling on his pants.

"Did your sister get the champagne when she went into town yesterday?" he replied.

"That's it- thanks!" and he ran out of the room. 

It took a couple of minutes of Jason knocking on Nadia's door for her to wake up and let Jason into the shared room, saying, "God, you're up early, the champagne's in the bathroom cabinet-- jesus, make yourself at home," she remarked as Jason rushed past her, frantically looking for the expensive bottle.  
"Sorry, we're just trying to make it out of here before the sun rises," he explained. "Aha, got it! Thanks again, sis! See you tomorrow!" he said with a wink. Nadia rolled her eyes.

“I’m back, is everything ready?” Jason asked Peter, who was holding both of their bags and playing a game on his phone. “Yes, and the sun’s about to rise, so let’s get out of here,” he said as he handed Jason his bag. Jason thanked him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they walked as quickly and quietly as they could down the stone halls of St. Cecilia’s.

This was one of the few weekends that both boys had free from either baseball or theatre respectively. Hence their hastiness getting out of the school grounds. Jason had planned the whole day to celebrate their return to St. Cecilia’s Catholic School after their seemingly never-ending summer vacation.  
They would start the day by going to the field where they had their first kiss. It was back in ninth grade, when they were on a class field trip for biology. They were partners for an insect study project, and while the whole class was out in the open meadow looking for specimen, Jason pulled Peter into the wood, “I think I saw a beetle that looked interesting, help me find it?” was the excuse he made. 

On their knees, they dug around in the dirt at the base of an oak tree for a minute, Jason staring at Peter’s furrowed brows and sun-kissed cheeks. God, he’s so cute when he’s concentrating, Jason thought. That’s when it happened. Peter heard his name whispered, looked up, and suddenly Jason’s lips were on his, but only for a moment before Jason pulled away, face red, biting his lip. Now, compared to Peter’s, Jason’s face was white as a sheet. Peter started mumbling, stuttering, and as he tried to stand up, tripped over his feet and landed back in the dirt.

Thankfully, Peter didn’t have any more time to embarrass himself because just then Sister Chantelle yelled that it was time to head back to St. Cecilia’s. Jason looked at Peter, who had finally managed to stand up successfully, “Let’s talk later,” he said, before racing to the bus to sit up front with Zach. Peter stood there for a moment, processing what had just happened. 

A smile formed on Peter’s face, remembering that day, the day that changed everything. He hopped off his bike, feeling warm from the ride, the early morning sun, and the anticipation of what was to happen that day.  
Jason laid out the green and blue striped picnic blanket, smoothing out the bumps while Peter set out the food: two sandwiches, tangerines, a bag of chips, the champagne, and a chocolate bar to share. 

Peter moved to change the music playing off Jason’s phone to The Walters’ new album, “This time, I get to choose the music, you always play Lana Del Rey.”

“But I never get to hear it, it’s not like I can listen to it with the guys on the baseball team!” Jason rebutted.

“That’s a lame excuse, and I thought you liked my music!” Peter mocked offense.

“Fine, you win, go ahead, just kill me so I don’t have to suffer through this,” Jason joked as he lay down, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest, as if being prepared for mummification.

“God, you’re such a nerd,” Peter said, before leaning down and pressing their lips together. They kissed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the freedom of not having to worry about someone walking in on them with their tongues down each other’s throat. 

“Mmm, minty fresh,” said Jason, face just inches away from Peter’s. Peter responded by giving him a playful bite, making Jason giggle like a schoolgirl.

“You’re a weirdo,” he said, caressing his cheek lovingly.

“Um, weirdos are the kind of people who bite their boyfriends’ faces for no reason,” Jason retorted.

“I guess we’re just a couple of weirdos then,” Peter sat up, passed Jason a sandwich, and started unwrapping his own. The boys sat there, listening to the chirping of the summer birds, the buzz of bees visiting flowers in their fullest bloom, the low hum of a gentle breeze flowing through the willow trees nearby. They watched the finches as they hopped about the field, pecking their heads into the ground occasionally, looking for a bug or two that would serve as their midday meal. And periodically, one of the boys would steal a glance at the other, and wonder how a guy like him got such a piece of hot shit to agree to be his boyfriend.  
Now, Jason was much less subtle about his staring, and staring it was because he just couldn’t pull away his eyes from the brightest, warmest energy emanating from his boyfriend.

They sat there, listening to the gentle whispers of mother nature telling the two young lovers tales of faraway lands where they could be free with their love, she sang these lullabies until Jason and Peter fell asleep and dreamt of this liberty.

**Author's Note:**

> I love constructive criticism, please feel free to add some in the comments!


End file.
